


Love

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, I'm Sorry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Rhyming, This Is STUPID, idk - Freeform, its just a silly poem, poem, so okay this only like vaguely refers to larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok listen, this is the stupidest thing ever. its just a poem, which vaguely, very vaguely refers to Larry. The theme is focused on, and i have no idea if this is even good.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen, this is the stupidest thing ever. its just a poem, which vaguely, very vaguely refers to Larry. The theme is focused on, and i have no idea if this is even good.

He believed love was dangerous  
Maybe,a little bit adventurous  
For you never know what’s coming,  
If it’ll be calm or ever storming.

He thought love was forbidden  
A deep, dark secret to be hidden  
it was always conceal, never feel  
Lock away tight; ignore and seal.

He imagined love was scary  
An unknown monster he should be wary  
Listen sharply for its approaching footfalls  
Run away far, or build up high walls.

He thought love was something wrong  
a temptation he’d fall in before long  
Evil tendrils reaching, luring him in  
He protested in fear, not wanting to give in.

He knew love was a black hole  
Empty, limitless, unknown and cold,  
He was afraid of being lost in it  
Didn’t want to stray even for a minute.

One bright lovely day, he was out  
Clueless that his life was about  
To change drastically, only for good  
For in the distance, a lovely boy stood,

He stopped in his tracks, wasn’t prepared,  
To see an ethereal beauty; he simply stared.  
“why am I affected? Why do I care?  
about this random pretty stranger, whose hair,

Seemed golden and shiny in the sun  
Green eyes, pink lips, dimpled smile *swoon*  
Like an actual angel from the sky above  
“this is it,” his heart whispered, “this is love.”

Ivy green met a sea of blue  
His heart skipped a beat, unsure what to do,  
The boy only smiled shyly, cheeks ablaze  
He knew he wanted the boy by him, always.

It was never mumbled words or awkward smiles,  
Never a dull day, never hard trials  
They were young and spirited, a forever to come  
They were merely, fools in love

He thought love was dangerous, forbidden, scary  
But he discovered he needn’t be so wary  
He learnt love was much more than all that  
It was a consuming happiness, encompassing warmth.

He believed in love strongly, with his boy by his side,  
It was a beautiful feeling, not one to hide  
He was once tired, cold, lost and snappy  
Love changed him, made him stronger, happy.

He had vowed not to love as long as he lived  
But in love he grew, he glowed, he thrived.  
Forever was a long time, maybe he didn’t want one  
But he was lucky to cherish and spend it with his dearest one.


End file.
